Soul Mates
by 1cenaLifetime
Summary: OneShot. Lucas and Peyton.


Ok so I was thinking of how Lucas and Peyton are like soul mates. They fit perfectly together. They're like two halves of a whole. They become one when they are together. So I thought of how I could turn that into a fic, using the whole soul mates thing. I came up with this. Usually I'm not into the whole tragedy thing, but I just couldn't resist. It's a one-shot fic. It takes place in the beginning of summer after their senior year of high school. I have no idea what year it is on the show so I'm just gonna say they graduated in 2006 in this fic. That way they really do graduate at 18. I think. This is only my second fic. Go easy on me please.

* * *

Soul Mates

Peyton stood at the side of Lucas' grave alone. The funeral ended about a half an hour ago. She stayed behind while everyone else went to the café. She read the words at the top of the tombstone repeatedly in her mind. _Lucas Eugene Scott. Lucas Eugene Scott. Here lies Lucas Eugene Scott._ She still couldn't believe he was gone. Things were just starting to get better. She looked down at the bottom of the marble tombstone and read the words in her mind. She remembered the night he said those words to her. It was the same night they got together officially as a couple. Peyton closed her eyes as a single tear escaped and a small smile formed across her mouth as she remembered that night.

_**Flash Back**_

**_They laid on her bed in a comfortable silence as they remembered the day's events and what it lead to. They had finally gotten together after all they've been through. They had just made love for the first time. Everything seemed perfect. She laid her head on his chest and intertwined their fingers. The silence was broken by Peyton._**

_"Did you think we'd ever get here?"_ _**She asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.**_

_"Yeah. I did. Did you?"_

**_She looked up at him._**

_"Honestly? No, I didn't. We've been through so much that I thought we wouldn't get here ever."_ **_She answered._**

_"Do you believe in soul mates?" _**_Lucas asked._**

_"I guess. I mean, I never really put any thought into it, but yea. Two people who belong together, their souls coming together as one. Yea, I believe in soul mates. Do you?"_

_"Yea. I do. It's what gave me faith that we would make it. That we'd get here."_ **_He said as he looked into her eyes._**

_"What do you mean?"_

_" The way I see it, every person has a soul mate. Someone that you belong to and that belongs to you too. You complete each other. Separate, your both two halves. Together, you're one whole. That's how I see us. It's like, we're all born with half a soul. We're born incomplete. We don't know it because we don't know what being whole is like. So we grow up thinking we are whole until our other half shows up. When our other half does show up, we begin to connect with them. Maybe not instantly, but eventually we will. When we do, we start to get closer to them and we begin to realize that all our lives, a part of us has been missing. We find that part in the other person. Our soul mates. We then get closer to them and they get closer to us. As we get closer, our two half souls slowly begin to come together. That's the beginning of falling in love. When both halves have completely become one, you've fallen in love. That's when you know that you can't live your life without the other. If you do, you won't be whole. You won't be complete, and you'll know it because you've felt what it feels like to be whole and that feeling isn't one that you can forget. That's how we are. We are two halves of a whole, and we have just become one. We've fallen in love. I knew you were my soul mate ever since I first laid eyes on you. Even when we weren't together and it looked like we never would be, I still had hope." **Lucas explained.**_

_"You did? How? I mean, I get that we're soul mates but I mean, I was with Jake and you were with Brooke. We both said we loved them. How could you have hope when with the way we were acting, you'd think Brooke was your soul mate and Jake mine?"_

_" Loving someone and being IN LOVE with someone are two completely different things. You can love someone and not be in love with them. Like with Brooke, I did love her but I was never IN love with her. I am only in love with my soul mate. When I was with Brooke, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like something was missing. Something just wasn't right. I buried those feelings because even if I felt like there was something missing or the relationship just wasn't right, it was better than being alone."_

_"I felt the same way with Jake. Don't get me wrong, I did love him. I probably always will, but I wasn't IN love with him. That feeling you had, the one that felt like something was missing, I had that feeling too. I was just so afraid of being alone. I mean, you were with Brooke and you seemed like you really did love her. It hurt. So to keep from being lonely, I went to see Jake. I had hoped that we could be together and I could stay with him. He saw right through me. He knew where my heart truly was and he helped me face it instead of running from it. Instead of running from you. "_ **_Peyton said. She then asked_**

_"What happens if you lose your soul mate at a young age? Do you just stay alone for the rest of your life because your one true love is gone?"_

_"No. You move on. Though your one true love is gone that doesn't mean there isn't someone else out there for you. You might also be someone else's true love and though they aren't yours, you can still love them. There will always be a part of you missing but you know that part is with your true love. As long as you know that, you can truly be happy." **He answered.**_

_**There was a beat of silence until Peyton spoke up again.**_

_" So, you said that you knew I was your soul mate when you first saw me, but if that's true then why did you give up on me?"_ _**Peyton asked.**_

_"I never gave up on you. The thing is, I was scared. You hurt me when you walked away. Twice. What's even worse is that I hurt you. Knowing that I could hurt you that bad scared me. I thought it best if you found someone who was better for you. I tried to hide with Brooke. I couldn't shake the feeling of being incomplete. I ignored it for as long as I could. Then, I realized that I had to stop hiding. If I didn't want to hurt you than all I'd have to do is be the man you want me to be. The man you make me."_

_"I hope we can make this work. After everything we've been through, it's about time we got our shot."_ _**Said Peyton.**_

_"Yeah. You know people always worry about the amount of time they have with their loved ones but, when you find your soul mate, it shouldn't matter how long you're together for. All that should matter is that you're together. Don't waste time thinking about what could be. Think about what is. It doesn't matter if you're together for 30 years or 30 seconds as long as you feel what it's like to be whole. If only for a minute."_

**_Lucas looked at Peyton and she looked at him. She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back with all the love he had for her. Neither knew that that would be the last kiss they shared._**

**_End Flashback_**

She couldn't believe that just one week ago she was perfectly happy. That night, with him, her whole world seemed to be perfect and all the bad things that happened in the past didn't matter. All that mattered was them. They were finally together. She was finally happy. Until her whole came crashing down the next morning when she got that phone call.

**_Flash Back_**

_**She woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She called out for him but got no answer. When she looked back down at the empty spot on her bed, she found a note. It read**_

_**'Hey sleepy head,**_

_**I know your wondering where I am. Unless of course I'm back and your still asleep but, I don't think that's the case. Especially if your reading this. I went out to get some things so I could make us some breakfast. Your fridge is empty. Do you ever eat at home? I should be back in an hour. I'm going to pick up a change of clothes too. I'll see you when I get back. Try to miss me a whole lot.'**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lucas**_

_**She smiled as she read the letter again. She put it down and decided to go take a shower.**_

_**When she got out of the shower and changed, she put on one of the albums she got from Ellie and sat down on the computer chair. She began to think about last nights events and what Lucas said. She'd never really thought of soul mates like that. She just figured soul mates were two people who were destined to be together.**_

_**She was pulled from her train of thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw it said Haley. She smiled and answered the phone.**_

_"Hey Hales, Wha-"_ **_She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Haley cut her off._**

_"Peyton you have to get to the hospital quick."_ **_Haley said through sobs._**

_"What? Why? What's gong on? Are you ok? Is Nathan ok?"_

_"I-it's Lu-Lucas. He g-got into an accident. H-h-e's hurt really b-bad."_ **_Haley stuttered out, trying to control herself._**

**_Peyton didn't even bother to respond. She put the phone down and ran out of her house with tears stinging the back of her eyes. She drove to the hospital with only one thought in her mind. 'He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay.'_**

**_When she walked through the emergency room doors she immediately spotted Karen pacing the waiting room floor, tears in her eyes. By now Peyton had already let her own tears out. She walked up to Karen who noticed Peyton out of the corner of her eyes. When Peyton reached Karen, she gave her a hug. When they pulled away Peyton began to ask many questions about Lucas._**

_"How is he? Is he still in surgery? He's ok right? He's going to be ok?"_

_"I don't know. The doctor said to wait here. He's still in surgery."_ **_Karen responded._**

_"Peyton"_ _**Peyton turned around to find the owner of the voice. It was Brooke. Brooke walked up to Peyton and held her in a tight embrace. Peyton was so happy to have her friend back. After all that they've been through she didn't think they'd ever be friends again. Especially since she now had Lucas, but her and Brooke were able to mend their friendship before Peyton and Lucas got together. Brooke told Peyton that she would be fine with her and Lucas together. She didn't think Lucas was right for her.**_

_**They stood there hugging for what seemed like an hour. Peyton and Brooke then went over to Nathan and Haley and hugged them each. They all sat down and waited for news they didn't want.**_

_**Peyton couldn't believe this was happening. Just when things seemed to be going good, Lucas gets into an accident. 'Why do these things always happen to me?' She wondered. 'Every time I seem to be happy it gets taken away from me. Am I destined to live a miserable life?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming in.**_

_"Who's here for Lucas Scott?"_ **_He asked._**

_" We are."_ **_They all said in unison._**

_"How is he? How's my son?"_ **_Karen asked, approaching the doctor._**

_"He suffered severe injuries and lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could."_ **_The doctor stated. Everyone was listening to the doctor's words and hoping for the best but fearing the worse. With the doctor's next words they realized their fear was a reality._**

_"I'm sorry... He didn't make it. He's gone."_ _**The doctor said with remorse. He then left the room to let them have their privacy as they begin to mourn.**_

_**As soon as the doctor left and the initial shock wore off, they all began to weep.**_

_**Brooke sat back down on the chair as she began to cry. Nathan held Haley in his arms as she sobbed and he did as well. Karen sat on the floor and cried. Peyton fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She had lost him just when she had found him.**_

_**End Flash Back**_

Peyton knelt down in front of Lucas' tombstone and put her hand to his name. She then read the words at the bottom in her mind again. When you find your soul mate, it doesn't matter how long you have them for. It could be for 30 years or 30 seconds, as long as you have them. If only for a minute.

She smiled as she read those words in her mind again, another tear falling. She then put a single rose in front of his tombstone and got up. She then read the whole tombstone aloud.

_**"Here lies Lucas Eugene Scott.**_

_**Beloved Son, Friend, and Soul Mate.**_

_**1988-2006**_

_**'When you find your soul mate, it doesn't matter how long you**_

_**have them for. It could be for 30 years or 30 seconds,**_

_**as long as you have them. If only for a minute.'**_

_**-Lucas Scott**_

_**He had his soul mate. If only for a minute."**_

After reading that she started to turn around and walk away but then turned back and whispered

_"It was only for minute…but it felt like a lifetime."_ With that, she turned around and walked away.


End file.
